


SCII: The Simulation Marine Days

by Sharpman



Category: Red vs. Blue, StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Finally something other than MHA huh?, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpman/pseuds/Sharpman
Summary: Do you like Starcraft? Do you like Red VS Blue? Well here ya go!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something different from my MHA stories (I needed some different ideas).
> 
> Timeline wise this is after all of the canon stuff of SCII.

The Koprulu Sector...5 years after the War against the Amon...

Deep in Dominion Space. On a small outpost planet names Azul Sara of the Sara System, Dominion Marines are preparing for the day of the eventual arrival of the UED; the United Earth Directorate. Most of the Koprulu Sector doesn't believe the UED will come back. Why would they? At their peak, they lost to a 'corrupted' Sarah Kerrigan. If she and Terran hero, Jim Raynor, are somewhere, alive along the stars, the UED won't last a minute.

Now, in an unassuming valley on the planet, there lies the twin Outposts of Isil Point. The world's gaze falls on Red Outpost...Where two marines have a casual conversation, as not much happens on Azul Sara. One marine has maroon highlights, another dark yellow.

The maroon Marine, Guerrero: Hey.

The dark yellow Marine, Saul: Yeah?

Guerrero: You ever wonder why we’re here?

Saul: It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night.

Both stare at each other in silence. Guerrero just turned in confusion.

Guerrero: ...What?! I mean why are we out here, in this canyon?

Saul: Wha-?! Ooooh....

Guerrero: The hell was all that 'God' stuff about?

Saul: Sorry. Got a _little_ stupid there.

Guerrero: You wanna talk about it?

Saul: No.

Guerrero: You sure?

Saul: Yeah.

Guerrero: Seriously though, why are we out here? As far as I can tell, it's just a box canyon in the middle of nowhere. No way in or out.

Saul: Mm hmm.

Guerrero: The only reason that we set up a Red Base here, is because they have a Blue Base over there. And the only reason they have a Blue Base over there, is because we have a Red Base here.

Saul: Yeah. That's because we're fighting each other. We're training for when the UED comes back, man. How'd ya forget that?

Guerrero: No, no. But I mean, even if they were to come back to Koprulu space today, what would that accomplish? We got Zerg who're chompin' at the bit to rip somethin' up, and like two factions of Protoss who'd screw over anythin' that pissed 'em off.

Saul: What's up with that anyway? I mean, I signed on to fight some aliens, back when Ol' Mengsk was in charge. Next thing I know, Kerrigan's now a 'Xel'Naga', Raynor's Raiders join the Dominion and we're all buddy-buddy with Protoss anyways. The hell's that even about?

From a cliff side by the Red Outpost, on two soldiers, a Ghost and a Maurader watching Saul and Guerrero from atop a cliff. The Ghost, spying on the Marines who stood at their Command Center wall, wielded a sniper rifle and in cobalt armor. His name was Tempest, behind him was his oldest partner in aqua armor, Grady. The Ghost was in his own world watching the two marines bicker, their guns resting on the side as they argued.

Just another day for these guys. They never had to worry about actual combat. When they were told to participate in their simulation battles, they get called for it.

Grady: What're they doing?

Interrupted from his surveillance, Tempest slowly turned his head around to face his old friend, lowering his rifle.

Tempest: ...What?

Grady: I said, "What are they doing now?"

The Ghost growled and shook his head.

Tempest: God _damn_ , I'm getting so sick of answering that question!

Grady: Hey, you have the fucking rifle, I can't see shit from here. Don't you bitch at me because I'm not going to just sit up here and wait for another job to do. Why'd ya bring me along, anyway? I'd be busy repairing the Siege Tanks by now.

The Ghost sagged as his Marauder partner grumbled.

Tempest: Okay, okay, look... they're just standing there and talking, okay? That's all they're doing. That's all they ever do, is just stand there and talk. Since Command isn't givin' us orders for another battle, that's what they're doing today, and what they did last week, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So, five minutes from _now_ , when you ask me, “What are they doing?” my answer's gonna be, “They’re still just yappin', and they're still just standing there!”

The Marauder stood blankly at the smaller assassin. Soon he boomed another question.

Grady: ...What're they talking about? I mean, Ghosts 're psychic...right?

Tempest: ...You know what? I fucking hate you, man. I'm not a 'Psionic' Ghost. I'm just a damn good Sniper.

Grady: Oh. That is definitely true.

Tempest: ...Fuckin' A.

Back at the Red Outpost.

Saul: Talk about a waste of resources. I mean, we should be out there finding new and intelligent forms of life... you know, fight them.

Guerrero: Yeah, good idea. Let's get _riiiiight_ on that...dumbass.

Saul: The fuck are you bitchin' about now?

Guerrero: Saul...We ain't gonna be space explorer class Marines. We signed up to shoot people.

Saul: But for fuck's sake, we're pals with the Protoss. We should see if there are other races of Alien Life out there. Zerg are still...well, fuck 'em, they're Zerg. But we dunno if there could be other races we could team up with. Or tame like animals!

Guerrero: ...That's the dumbest bullshit, I've ever heard.

Just then, a resounding voice echoed from the area below their observation area. Saul winced annoyingly as Guerrero peered over to see a dark red armored Firebat. His decal flames and black gash marks that resemble Hydralisk claw marks. Their commanding officer, Alexander Aegis.

Aegis: Ladies, front and center on the double! Get yer asses down here on the pronto!

Guerrero: You got it, sir. C'mon, Saul!

Saul: Yes, sir! God dammit.


	2. New Gear and New Worries...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reds get an announcement while the Blues are watching...so nothing else new?

Metal clanging echoes the Command Center as the two marines made a mad dash to the front of the building.

It wasn't often that their commander had something for them to do. Most times it was just try harder to win or shoot the blues.

Making their way down, they saw the imposing armor of their Firebat commander, Aegis.

"Hurry up, buttercups. This ain't no ice cream social..." Aegis said.

Huffing for breath, the pair looked at each other.

"Ice Cream Social? The hell's that?" Guerrero asked.

"Stop the feelin' talk, you two." The Firebat interrupted, "Do either of you want ta guess I called you down here...today?"

Looking at each other, the marines shrugged.

"Um...UED showed up, got wrecked and the war's over? So you'll be ending out training?" Saul asked, hopeful.

"That's right, Private Saul. The war's over. We won. Turns out, _you're the big hero_. I git to drive the float and Guerrero, here... **IS IN CHARGE OF CONFETTI**!" The Firebat snapped.

"I'm no stranger to sarcasm, commander." Saul said, bored.

The Firebat fumed as he stomped in front of his marines.

"God... _DAMMIT_ , Saul. Shut yer mouth before I have Guerrero here slit your throat in yer sleep!" Aegis growled.

"Oh, I'd do it too, Sir!" The maroon soldier happily noted.

"I know you would. Good man." Aegis noted, nodding his helmeted head toward the marine.

Turning to Guerrero, Saul just gave him a deadpan look.

"You are such a kiss-ass, man." The orange trimmed soldier grouched as Guerrero flinched.

"Gentlemen! Command has seen fit to increase our ranks here at the training facility." Aegis said, gesturing proudly at Command's announcements.

"Ah, crap. We're getting a newbie..." Saul mumbled, crossing his arms.

"That's right, dead man. The new recruit will be here by the end of next week. But, today! We've been sent the first half of the ship from Command." The Firebat commander announced.

The two marines gawked at each other in confusion. Aegis snorted in confidence.

"Ripley! Bring out the vehicle." Aegis called as a large four wheeled jeep-like car is driven up.

On top of the vehicle is a large turret that resembled a flamethrower.

"Shotgun!"

"Shotgu-! Fuck"

The marines called, with Saul getting ticked he lost.

"Boys, I'd like to introduce you to the latest in Anti-Zerg Infestation technology. It has four inch armor plating, mag bumper suspension, a mounted flamethrower with extremely reliable combat range, and total seating for one. Gentlemen, this is the D12 AZV! I like to call it the Hellion." Aegis announced.

"Why Hellion, sir?" Guerrero asked, raising his hand.

"Because D12 AZV is too complex to say in casual conversation, boy." The tired Firebat argued.

"But...Why Hellion specifically? Doesn't look that...Hell-ish?" Saul countered.

"Because the Hellion, while it is a light reconnaissance vehicle, it also doubles as a power mech-infantry unit. Allow me to show you." Aegis said.

Disengaging the locks on his Firebat armor, Aegis, an older man with grey hair and grizzled scars entered the large vehicle.

Closing the cockpit, the older man activated the engines of the Hellion and hit a switch inside. Saul and Guerrero were surprised as the vehicle's parts and wheels moved and contorted.

The Hellion soon began to change from a four-wheeled jeep to a large mechanical soldier unit.

"And boys...Allow me to introduce you to my favorite part of the Hellion. The Hell Bat!" Aegis shouted from within the metal monstrosity.

"Oh...Yeah! I can see the reasons for THAT name." Saul snarked.

(Up in the cliffs)

"Yo! Tempest! The hell's that thing down there?" Grady asked.

Looking through his scope, Tempest was convinced the universe was making him suffer something he caused in a previous life.

"Looks like the reds got a new vehicle...And it turns into a mini-mech unit. We gotta report this to command." Tempest stated, as he prepped his radio.

"That got a new car? Man, that blows!" Grady scoffed.

"Why do you care? We're getting a Siege Tank and a new recruit in the next drop!" Tempest hissed, as he attempted to access his radio.

"Ya can't pick up chicks in a tank, bro." The Marauder muttered.

"The fuck are you on about? Why would we need to pick up chicks? We're in the middle of a training facility and you're thinking about girls?! What the hell?" Tempest scolded as he receives a notice from command.

"Still...Just they get a cool mech for their crew and we get a tank! Theirs is probably faster than a tank." The massive soldier complained.

"Oh quit your bitching dude. It's only fast in vehicle form! And it has to stop when transforming. The Siege Tank can handle it in Siege Mode." Tempest pointed out, "Remember? The mode the Siege Tank's biggest draw is it's massive stationary, mortar launching form. If it's stuck in robot form, it'll be bulky and slow as shit."

"Okay fine...I wonder if it's got a name?" Grady mused, loudly.

"I dunno...But...given Aegis' in it...Hell Bat?" The Ghost remarked, tiredly.

"Oh yeah that sounds about right." Grady replied.

The universe suddenly shuddered...

**Author's Note:**

> Red Squad  
> Saul - Grif - Marine.  
> Guerrero - Simmons - Marine.  
> Commander Aegis - Sarge - Firebat.
> 
> Blue Squad  
> Tempest - Church - Ghost.  
> Grady - Tucker - Marauder.
> 
> So what do you think? Should I add more chapters? Or leave it as a random episode reference?


End file.
